


Still Standing

by SomethingSalome



Series: Hannibal Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSalome/pseuds/SomethingSalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal flash fiction part one, in which Will is helped to escape. OR IS HE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Standing

It had been some days since the failed attempt on Hannibal’s life when all the lights in Will’s cell and the surrounding halls went out. The next thing he knew, strong hands - they were too many and moving to count - were carrying him down the black hallway and toward the exit. 

He was quickly bound, not in the careful and professional way that the orderlies usually bound him, but quick and dirty. Zip ties on his wrists and a swatch of fabric over his eyes. He could feel the change in temperature as they left the building, and again as they entered a car. He was thrown into the trunk. Haphazard. The whole thing felt haphazard for something that was obviously so carefully planned. Why were they taking him out? Were they helping him escape? When they arrived at their destination, wherever that was, he realized almost immediately that this was not the case. 

"Thank you, gentlemen," said a male voice. "I will see you again in a few hours." There were footsteps, but Will couldn’t focus on those. He recognized that voice. He hadn’t been able to get it out of his head.

Another set of footsteps, the only set that mattered, approached the place where Will was standing, and he found himself cowering in his blind helplessness. Here was a man who had killed many, many others. And here was a man he had just tried to kill. 

"Welcome back, Will," Hannibal said softly.


End file.
